


Lost and Found

by Bob49



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob49/pseuds/Bob49
Summary: Post-war oneshot. Harry steals Hermione’s coach tickets after seeing them, replaces them with higher-class, and surprises her with them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 51





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Ty to Dragonfly, Petri, and Madlad for helping me brainstorm this and to Proton and Amuhn for beta-ing. (Is that a word?) Check out their stuff!

_italics=emphasis_

_‘italics’=thoughts_

_CAPS=raised voice_

### Lost and Found

“Oh, where can it BE? The flight is tomorrow and I can’t find my ticket! I swear I left it right next to my passport!” 

A loud _crack_ , followed by the doorbell ringing, distracted Hermione from her frantic search. Huffing angrily, she stormed towards the door and wrenched it open. On her porch stood Harry, wearing that lopsided grin she loved so much but had never told him that she did. She momentarily lost herself in those captivating green eyes and forgot exactly why she was so frustrated. 

“Hey, Hermione! Can I come in?” He asked, giving her his best puppy-dog face. 

She rolled her eyes at him exasperatedly and stepped aside. They’d played this game so often it was practically a ritual for them. 

“Yes, you _may_.”

“Awesome,” he said, strolling in only to stop suddenly, mouth open in shock. The house was a _mess_ , even by Ron’s standards. By Hermione’s standards, it was like a storm had just blown through. 

“Jeez, Hermione. What happened here?” 

She huffed in annoyance. 

“Somehow, I’ve lost my plane ticket to Australia. I’ve never lost anything in my life since I started getting organized. I’ve been tearing the house apart and I CAN’T FIND IT ANYWHERE!” 

Harry’s expression became sheepish, and he suddenly found the floor, littered with various items, to be quite fascinating. Hermione, knowing him better than he knew himself, immediately knew he’d done something. Her eyes flashed dangerously and she growled, “What. Did. You. DO?”, jabbing her finger into his chest with each word. 

Harry knew that tone all too well. As Ron so succinctly put it all those years ago, “Brilliant but scary, that one”. Raking his fingers through his hair and flashing her a sheepish grin that normally helped defuse her temper, he replied, “Ummm. I may have… possibly, just maybe, takentheticket.” 

She growled at him in response. 

_‘Abort! The grin is_ not _working!‘_

“I took the ticket.” 

“Explain.” 

_‘Ok, safe territory. She’s using her words again.’_

“When I came by yesterday I noticed your ticket. It was a coach ticket, Hermione, on an airline even Uncle Vernon wouldn’t want me to fly on because it’d be too much paperwork if I died. Why didn’t you tell me you’re having money problems, and why didn’t you tell me you were leaving so soon?” 

The tension left her body as she sighed wearily. She suddenly looked so exhausted that Harry immediately pulled her to the couch. He sat down, setting his bag by his feet, then laid her across the couch with her head on his lap. He gently began stroking her hair, and she slowly relaxed. 

“I don’t have access to my parents’ accounts because they don’t think I exist,” Hermione explained, sounding close to tears. “The only money I have is the allowance I’d invested in a bank so I’m already on a strict budget. If I lost this ticket, I’d have to find a job and work and with the awful Galleon to pound exchange rate, it would mean I wouldn’t be able to restore their memories in time before it became permanent.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

She sighed, and he continued playing with the untameable bushy hair he’d always found cute. 

“I’ve always dealt with personal problems on my own, and even if I wanted to ask you Ron was always around and... you know how money conversations around him go. You’ve never even asked my parents’ names even after meeting them, so I never really considered asking either of you.” 

“Still, you could have told me. You _should_ have told me. I’m sorry that I never asked, but they’re your parents and they mean a lot to you. That’s more than good enough for me.” He reached into his bag and pulled out a ticket. “Here.”

Her eyes widened. “Harry? First-class? Where did you get this?” 

He sighed. “I’m sorry. I wanted it to be a nice surprise gift for you. I just couldn’t let you fly coach on that airline. After everything you’ve done for me, I’d be a horrible best friend if I let that happen. Please forgive me, or punch me if it’ll make you feel better. I made you worry over nothing.”

He closed his eyes, mentally preparing for the right hook that was sure to come. He felt her head leave his lap and braced for impact. Thus, he was pleasantly surprised when his face was covered in familiar bushy hair as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him for all she was worth. 

“Oh, Harry. You’re so sweet and yet so _stupid_. I thought we agreed after the broomstick incident to discuss things before overriding the other for the greater good.” She said, loosening her hold on him slightly. 

He sighed. He hated causing her pain and knew she was right, as always. “Yeah, I’m an idiot and I caused you so much unnecessary pain. Feel free to punch me anytime. But I promise I’ll try to make it up to you.” 

Reaching back into his bag, he pulled out a nearly identical ticket, but with one difference - it was for the seat next to hers. 

“I’m coming with you - if you’ll have me.”

In a rare display, Hermione gaped at him, at a loss for words. 

“You...I...but...Argh!”

She proceeded to grab him by the lapels of his shirt, and subsequently brought his face down to hers, pressing their lips together. 

Harry sat stock still for a few seconds, not believing what was happening. What minuscule part of his brain still functioned couldn’t comprehend how her lips were so incredibly _soft_ against his. This changed when her hands moved, one combing through his perpetually messy hair and the other clasping his upper back. Suddenly, he was responding passionately, devouring her taste and running a hand through her soft curls while the other rested on the small of her back, pulling her close. It was _perfect_. 

When they finally broke apart for air, they pulled back very slightly, their foreheads still touching and cheeks flushed, breathing deeply. With a delighted grin on his face, Harry asked, “So I take it, that's a yes?” 

She beamed at him. 

“Of course, you sweet sappy idiot.” 

He grinned back at her. 

“ _Your_ sweet sappy idiot,” he replied, (earning a quick eye roll from Hermione, who couldn’t quite manage to keep the smile off her face, either) and proceeded to thoroughly explore the taste and texture of her lips once more. 

Breaking apart once more, they both wore wide smiles that just wouldn’t go away.  
“So, Mr. Potter, do you have something you want to ask me?”

“Well, Ms. Granger, I believe I do. Will you do me the honor of being this lovable moron’s girlfriend?”

“Why Mr. Potter, I think I will.” And with that, they proceeded to celebrate their new status with another, very thorough, oral examination. 

When they had finished examining each other, for now at least, Harry gave her a questioning look. 

“Honestly, Hermione, are you a witch or not? You could have _accio_ ’d the ticket to know it wasn’t here instead of upending… everything. And how in the world did you flip that sofa over?” 

She huffed at him on instinct, her brain still trying to reboot after being fried by their shared passion. When her brain refused to cooperate (at least, beyond thinking _'_ _He’s such a great kisser'_ over and over) and her heart continued dancing a jig, she gave up and said, “Just shut up and kiss me again.” 

And he proceeded to do just that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the HMS Harmony disc here: https://discord.gg/2GcXw8R


End file.
